Estelle in a Christmas Carol
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Fudo family is given free passes to the Christmas ball. However, Estelle's best friend Kelly is having the holiday blues, so Barbie tells the story of A Christmas Carol about a spoiled diva named Eden Starling who needs to learn about the true spirit of Christmas after being a scrooge to her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus was laughing as he was with his new partner called Inspector Kringle who had busted Brooks Oliver last Christmas in the Plaza Hotel when he wanted to marry Mr. Peabody's daughter Rachel when her heart was set for Bill.

"I really wanna thank you for your help, Fudo," Kringle smiled to Atticus. "I really must repay you."

"You needn't, Kringle, the pleasure is all mine." Atticus smiled back.

"Well, what would you say to free passes to the Christmas ball for you and you lovely family?" Kringle offered.

"I'd have to ask how you were able to get passes to the Christmas ball." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, an old friend of mine," Kringle chuckled. "Enjoy them."

"I shall," Atticus smiled as he took the passes. "Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays to you as well, partner." Kringle smiled back punching Atticus on the shoulder friendly.

Atticus chuckled and then went to go home, it was very late, so his kids would probably be asleep by now.

* * *

When Atticus came home, he saw his three kids asleep with their pets underneath the Christmas tree.

"They tuckered themselves out waiting for you to come home," Mo smiled to her husband after greeting him with a kiss under the mistletoe. "They should be up and at it tomorrow morning."

"Yep, and where we'll share the surprise with them." Atticus whispered to his wife as he showed her the passes.

"Ooh~" Mo's eyes glowed, she then went to take Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas out of the DVD player. "How did you get those?"

"You let me worry about that." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, come on, tell me." Mo said as she put away the DVD.

Atticus chuckled as he then helped Mo put the kids back in their rooms and they went into their room together. "Kringle." he then said as he joined her in bed about where he got the Christmas ball passes from.

"He gave you them? Mo smiled.

"Yep, as a reward for helping him." Atticus said.

"I hope you two continue to be partners." Mo yawned.

"I hope so too," Atticus smiled sleepily. "Night, Mo."

"Night, Atticus." Mo smiled back.

The two then went to sleep and decided to share the wonderful news with their kids first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

Not only the Fudos would be given passes to the Christmas Ball, but so would the Forte family and even the Foxworth family along with the Roberts which meant Barbie and Kelly. But one of the Roberts sisters was not going to go to the Christmas ball.

"Now kids, you can bring your pets and Pokemon, but keep them on the floor." Mo told the kids.

"Yes, Mom." Akito, Vincent, and Estelle replied.

"Good, now go and find your best attire to wear to the Christmas ball." Mo smiled.

The kids then smiled and went to go do just that. And where they put on clothes suited for a ball Estelle's ballet shoes had changed into shoes perfect for the Christmas ball. She then looked in the mirror and smiled as she did a twirl for herself.

"I heard Jenny will be there." Mo said to Atticus.

"Jenny?" Vincent blushed.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

Vincent smiled sheepishly. "That'll be fun."

"Sure it will." Akito smirked playfully.

Vincent turned beet red shyly as everyone chuckled to him playfully.

* * *

Later on, Felicity had come in a more puffy and special dress for tonight.

"That's a beautiful dress, Felicity." Mo smiled.

"Merci, Tante Mo," Felicity smiled back. "It's my Christmas dress."

"I take it you and your parents are going to be at the Christmas ball too, right?" Mo smiled.

"Oh, oui," Felicity replied. "Papa is much more appreciating of Christmas nowadays."

"Oh, good..." Mo smiled in relief, remembering that Forte had issues with Christmas due to past experiences, especially around Cherry. "I hope you don't mind, but Estelle's pen pal will be joining us as well."

"Ah, yes, Jennivere." Felicity remembered.

"And we're going over to pick up Barbie and Kelly." Atticus said.

"I just love Barbie's home, it's like a palace of its own." Felicity smiled.

"That it is." Atticus smiled.

"Such a wonderful young woman." Mo agreed with their childrens' best mentoring friend next to Tech E. Coyote.

Estelle soon came down the stairs, looking like a princess.

"Oh, my little girl..." Mo cooed.

Estelle smiled as she ascended from the stairs gently and gracefully. Atticus started to have tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Dad, it's all right." Vincent gently patted his dad's hands.

"I know, she just looks so grown up..." Atticus smiled sadly.

"Wow, Estelle, you look like a real princess." Felicity smiled.

"Thanks, Felicity." Estelle smiled as she then did a small twirl with her dress.

Jenny soon came to the door with her parents, she had on a pink coat with her hair worn down, but covered with a white fuzzy hat and she had her hands bundled in warm and toasty cover ups that came with her coat and boots.

"H-Hi, Jenny." Vincent blushed.

"Oh, hello, Vincent," Jenny smiled as she took off her coat for now once she was out of the bitter cold of winter outside to reveal her ruby red dress with white tights and black buckled shoes like she wore for her birthday.

Vincent soon started to blush once again.

"I just love this dress." Jenny smiled down to herself.

"Yeah, you really should wear it more often, like out of school..." Vincent shrugged as he shuffled his foot since she went to a private school with uniforms.

"I'll try." Jenny said.

Vincent smiled bashfully as he stared at the floor. Vulpix came beside Jenny and nuzzled up against her.

"Aw, hi there, Vulpix." Jenny smiled down.

Vulpix smiled up to her. They soon drove off to the Roberts sisters' house.

"You and Kelly seem close, Estelle." Felicity noticed.

"Oh, yes," Estelle smiled. "Kelly is my best friend after all."

Akito soon playfully pouted at that.

"Of course I can have more than one." Estelle said as she hugged Akito.

Akito chuckled and hugged his twin sister back. "Love ya, Sis."

"Me too, Bro." Estelle replied.

"You two are so close." Mo smiled.

"Well, they've been sharing for nine months and beyond." Atticus smirked.

"Yep." Vincent nodded.

Atticus and Mo chuckled. They then rode up to the Roberts house.

* * *

Barbie answered the door with her hair styled and she wore a dress as white as winter snow. "Oh, hello there." she smiled to her favorite guests.

"Are you and Kelly ready yet?" Mo asked.

"I was just about to get Kelly, everyone else is at the ball." Barbie replied.

"Kelly must still be upstairs." Estelle guessed.

"Well then, you two better go up and see if she's ready." Mo said.

"Wanna come?" Estelle asked Felicity and Jenny.

"Sure." the other girls smiled.

Barbie then led them around the house as they called out for Kelly who did not come when her name was being called.

"She doesn't seem to want to come out." Felicity said.

"Kelly! Kelly, where are you?" Barbie called for her little sister. "We're late!" she then sighed in defeat. "How do little sisters know the exact worst time to disappear?"

Estelle soon brought out Teddy and where he could sniff out Kelly. Teddy smiled up to her.

"Think you can sniff out Kelly?" Estelle asked.

"I'll try." Teddy nodded and then went to try to do just that. And where he could smell Kelly and found her in a room, trying to hide.

Kelly was hiding and then appeared to be crying as she held a snow globe. Teddy soon brought Estelle to Kelly. Estelle, Jenny, and Felicity then looked forward to the girl.

"Kelly, there you are," Estelle said to her best friend, she then smiled at her mint green dress with her hair in a bun and white gloves. "Ooh, you look like Tinkerbell."

"Thanks..." Kelly smiled sadly.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" Estelle frowned.

"This isn't Christmas." Kelly frowned back.

"Well, yeah, not yet, but you should come to the Charity Ball," Estelle replied. "Everybody's gonna be there."

"Yeah." Jenny and Felicity smiled.

* * *

"The calendar says 'December 24th: Christmas Eve'," Barbie walked over as she collected her purse. "And pretty much, everyone we know is at the Charity Christmas Ball, where we need to be."

"I don't wanna go to the ball, I wanna do what we do every Christmas Eve," Kelly pouted. "I want to stay home and make cookies and drink cocoa and sing carols and open a special present! That's what we do, and I'm staying here until we do it!"

"What are we going to do?" Jenny frowned to Barbie.

"Okay, I know you miss what we usually do, but look what we get instead," Barbie soothed her sister. "We'll go to a big party, spend time with our friends and family, and support a really good cause. The Ball will raise money for a hospital. It's Christmas."

"I hate Christmas!" Kelly hissed.

"I've never seen Kelly like this before." Estelle felt nervous.

"I think I know just the story to get her into the Christmas spirit." Barbie whispered to Estelle, Jenny, Felicity, and Teddy.

The three girls and Teddiursa then smiled in response.

"Story time." Estelle had a knowing smile since Barbie solved any of Kelly's problems with a story. And where her shoes started to glow, telling her one thing. She then looked to Jenny and Felicity and took their hands since they were in the room too and this might be fun for all of them to experience and not just her and Teddy like when Vincent and Vulpix met Rapunzel.

"You know what?" Barbie smirked slightly to Kelly as she went to get her snow globe. "I think it's okay if we run a little late. I wanna show you something."

"We're about to be on an adventure." Estelle whispered to Jenny and Felicity.

Teddy nodded in agreement as he was no stranger to this.

"Ooh..." Felicity and Jenny whispered back.

Barbie soon brought out a snow globe.

"That's your snow globe," Kelly noted. "You said I wasn't allowed to touch it."

Estelle and the girls and Teddy were ready for how they would be sent into the story.

"Well, this is a special occasion." Barbie told her little sister.

Kelly hesitated about taking the snow globe.

"Go on." Barbie told her.

* * *

Kelly then gently took the snow globe only for Barbie to wind it up and it then played O Christmas Tree. And where it soon started to swirl some magic snow around the room before it swirled around Estelle, Felicity, Jenny, and Teddy.

"There's a story behind this snow globe." Barbie told her sister.

"There is?" Kelly asked.

"A story about the beauty of Christmas, and how one girl discovered it many, many years ago." Barbie nodded.

Estelle, Felicity, Jenny, and Teddy were all soon transported away.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a glowing white light from the snow globe's snow as an adventure was set for the three girls. They appeared to be in Victorian London. And where they appeared in the back of a theater, wearing the clothes they were going to wear to the ball. They heard some singing. The three girls and Teddiursa poked their heads out to see a beautiful older girl in a garland green dress with hints of gold and white opera gloves singing O Christmas Tree in front of an audience.

"Wow, she's amazing." Jenny smiled.

"Maybe someday, that'll be you." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, no, I couldn't sing in front of a crowd like that..." Jenny shook her head.

"Why not?" Felicity asked.

"I don't think I'd be very good..." Jenny rubbed her arm. "Singing in front of friends is different."

"Well, then imagine you would only be singing in front of your friends." Estelle said.

"I don't know..." Jenny shrugged.

"You remember Yuko Takahashi, don't you?" Felicity replied. "She's your age and she plays violin in Carnegie Hall, think about how she probably felt when she first preformed in front of a crowd."

"Well, okay." Jenny said.

"Give it a try someday." Estelle encouraged.

The audience cheered for the singer as she smiled to them and bowed after she finished her song.

"She seems nice." Felicity smiled.

"Eden Starling was the most famous singing star in Victorian England," Barbie narrated. " She was beautiful, talented, and incredibly full of herself."

"I hate Christmas!" the blonde young woman growled as soon as the show ended and she stormed off backstage, showing she was not as nice as she looked while singing the song.

"I take back of what I said." Felicity said.

"Singing those insipid little carols every year..." Eden started as her cat hopped off of the piano until she saw the three little girls. "And who left these brats here?!"

"Quick, think of something." Felicity whispered to Estelle.

"Uhh..." Estelle felt a lot of pressure now.

" **GET OUT!** " Eden snapped at them like they were useless to her.

"Wait, um, we are sent from a very important person to be your assistances and where we can do anything for you." Estelle said.

"Really?" Eden asked.

"Yes." Jenny and Felicity quickly agreed.

The cat glanced at them and even to Teddy. Teddy gave a small growl.

"And as for your bear cub?" Eden asked.

"He's mine," Estelle hugged her Teddiursa. "He won't hurt you..." she then whispered under her breath. "Unless you keep up that diva attitude of yours."

"What was that?" Eden asked.

"Oh, nothing, ma'am." Estelle smiled nervously.

"Alright, alright, you girls can stay with me." Eden said.

"Phew!" the three girls wiped their foreheads in relief.

"Best behavior then, Chuzzlewit." Eden then told her cat.

Chuzzlewit simply meowed, not making any promises.

"Where's my tea and crumpets?" Eden then demanded.

"Erm.. Tea and crumpets?" Felicity asked.

"There's supposed to be a tray of tea and crumpets right here!" Eden glared. "And where's Catherine? Catherine? Catherine! CATHERINE!"

"Um, I think I saw her with the other performers." Jenny said.

Eden huffed and then went to find Catherine.

"Starling... Do you suppose she could be related to Patch's old friend Robyn?" Estelle spoke up to Jenny and Felicity.

"Good thinking, but it'll be hard to know since this is Victorian London and Robyn was born during the 21st century." Felicity replied with a small shrug.

"We'll have to find out later." Jenny said.

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly~" a brunette woman sang as she decorated a room in the theater with a group.

"Is the brunette woman Catherine?" Felicity asked.

"I think she might be," Estelle replied. "Unless it's one of those twin women."

"I think this is Catherine." Jenny assumed.

Teddy soon went out and looked around for Catherine.

"'Tis the season to be jolly~" Two men sang.

"Fa la la la la la la la la, Don we now our gay apparel~" three women sang.

Teddy continued to look around until he looked up at a black woman. Unlike Eden, these folks seemed more cheerful about the Christmas season and were more honest and sincere about it. Teddy and the girls seemed to be happy to know that these people were sincere. It filled them up with the warmth and good holiday cheer that Christmas had to offer.

"Freddy..." one twin woman started.

"So..." the other twin woman added.

"When are you-" the first twin woman started.

"To ask her?" the second twin woman then finished which made the mentioned man nearly fall off the ladder.

"WHOA!" Felicity yelped and ran as fast as she could to save the man from a nasty fall, she may not had been as fast as Akito, but she was fast for her age.

"She's fast." Jenny said.

"I don't think I've seen her do that before." Estelle agreed.

"Whoa! Oh! Umm... Thank you." the man named Freddy said to Felicity.

Felicity smiled back and helped the man to his feet. "That could have been a nasty fall." She said.

Freddy stood up and smiled to her. "Um... Anyway, Ann, Nan, ask who?" he then asked the twin women as he remembered what they had asked him.

"Come now, Freddy," the other man smiled to the younger man. "We all know you want to ask Catherine out on a date."

"I think we should give this guy a little push to help him ask Catherine." Felicity whispered to Estelle and Jenny.

"This fellow reminds me of Bill with Rachel Peabody." Estelle commented.

Felicity and Estelle giggled to that.

"Well, I'm game." Jenny agreed to helping.

Teddy was even going to help. Estelle smiled to her Teddiursa.

Catherine giggled to Freddy's clumsiness, but wasn't meanly laughing at him, just amused. "Who are you children anyway?" she then asked the three girls.

"We're the assistances of Eden Starling." Estelle said with a curtsy.

"Jenny Foxworth, Felicity Forte, and Estelle Fudo." Jenny introduced them with a smile.

"And this is Teddy." Felicity then concluded which made Teddy wave friendly.

"What wonderful names you all have, and what an interesting pet you have," Catherine replied. "A bear cub."

"Thank you." Estelle said.

Jenny and Felicity also smiled. Teddy giggled as he felt flattered.

"Oh, by the way, Catherine was it?" Estelle asked the black woman.

"Why yes, that's me," the woman replied. "Catherine Beadnell."

"It's nice to meet you and I should let you know that Eden informed me and the girls and Teddy that there were supposed to be some tea and crumpets backstage." Estelle said.

"Oh, my!" Catherine gasped. "I completely forgot."

"Oh, but I'm sure the stagehands can bring her the tea and crumpets; as long as they don't go overboard with the butter." Jenny said.

"You are so helpful, children, thank you." Catherine replied.

Eden was on her way inside with her cat as she was impatient with her tea and crumpets.

"Anyway, Freddy has something to ask you." Felicity said to Catherine.

"Does he?" Catherine replied.

"Catherine!" Eden called sharply.

"Hello, Eden, hello, Chuzzie." Catherine greeted.

"Looks like he'll have to ask her out later." Estelle whispered.

* * *

"It's 'Chuzzlewit'," Eden firmly corrected Catherine. "You know he hates Chuzzie."

Chuzzlewit poshly mewed in response.

"And have you seen these?" Eden then asked as she showed her crumpets to Catherine.

"Oh, you found your crumpets; I was hoping the stagehands would get them to you." Catherine smiled.

"Well, they didn't. I had to ask them. I had to talk to a stagehand," Eden complained. "And look, they put on too much butter."

Estelle, Felicity, Jenny, and Teddy firmly frowned as they did not like Eden's behavior and attitude one bit. What a damper on the Christmas spirit.

"Looks like Jenny was right about too much butter." Catherine said.

"It's pooling, pooling, Catherine," Eden glared. "That's why it's your job to be there with my crumpets, so they get just enough butter, and-"

Catherine cut her off with slight laughter. "Excuse me? My job is Gad's Hill Theater costume designer, not crumpet butteriser," she then said. "I do that for you because you're my friend."

"But still look at them, they're pooling." Eden reminded her.

"Eden, I know you feel better when I'm there to watch you perform, but I couldn't tonight," Catherine sighed. "Don't worry. I know you were brilliant as always!"

"I don't need you to tell me I was brilliant, I know I was brilliant," Eden snapped. "But as a costume designer, I thought you might want to do your job, and see the dress you made onstage."

Teddy growled as he walked toward Eden until Estelle held him back.

"No, Teddy, no attacking, besides, it's almost Christmas." Estelle whispered.

Teddy then sighed as he felt in defeat, but he did what was asked of him.

"Look around you, Eden, look at the tree, it's Christmas Eve!" Catherine reminded. "We wanted to celebrate a little before we all go off on holiday."

"Holiday?" Eden replied. "Who said anything about a holiday?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jenny asked.

"Miss Starling, it's Christmas," Felicity spoke up. "The time for joy and good cheer, the time to be with family, it's the most magical time of the year."

"I'm aware it's Christmas, which means there's only two weeks before you all get to be apart of Eden Starling's new show." Eden said.

The girls looked to each other and then back to Eden.

"You three should be begging to be in the show," Eden replied to them. "Especially your little Cubby."

"Teddy!" the three girls glared.

"Whatever." Eden said.

* * *

"No. No, no, no, no, no, c'est impossible," Maurice protested about working on Christmas. "This is an outrage!"

"Eden..." Ann started.

"We can't work on Christmas!" Nan added.

"We have people coming over!"

"There's a turkey to stuff..."

"And pies to bake!"

"Oh, we can't be here!"

"Oh, Ms. Starling, please don't make everyone here work on Christmas." Estelle begged.

"Eden, please reconsider," Freddy even begged. "I beg of you." he then made a dove come out of his hat.

Chuzzlewit then saw the bird and looked hungry before chasing after the bird. Teddy soon went after Chuzzlewit to stop him. The dove then flew away out of the fat cat's reach. Chuzzlewit mewed in disappointment, then hissed at Teddy.

"You don't scare me." Teddy glared.

Chuzzlewit simply huffed and walked away from him. Teddy then smirked to himself.

"He's really come out of his shell." Felicity smiled proudly to Estelle.

"He sure has." Estelle smiled proudly back.

Teddy smiled up to them. Eden rolled her eyes and left while slamming the door as she was insistent on making them work on Christmas. Maurice soon started to say something in French towards Catherine. Estelle and Jenny looked to Felicity for a translation.

"He is very mad and thinks Catherine should talk with Eden." Felicity told them.

"Well, she is her best friend and we know that Eden doesn't make a move without a word from Catherine." Freddy said.

"Eden's known Catherine forever." Ann agreed.

"She listens to her." Nan added.

"So will you talk some sense into her, Catherine?" Estelle asked.

"All right... Keep your Christmas plans." Catherine agreed then and she then went off to find Eden.

"Should we go with her to make sure this doesn't backfire?" Teddy whispered to Estelle.

Estelle nodded in agreement, then looked to her cousin and good friend. "We'll be right back."

"No way, we should go with you," Jenny replied. "Ever since we all became friends, I feel like this is very important."

The girls and Teddy soon went in with Catherine.


	3. Chapter 3

Eden was sitting in a room with her cat.

"Okay, seriously, Eden, you can't-" Catherine started as she came in with the girls and Teddy as they then shut the door behind them.

"Eden doesn't make a move without talking to you." Eden replied icily.

"Oh, you overheard what everyone said, huh?" Jenny asked nervously.

Eden snootily turned away.

"Eden..." Catherine tried.

"What, they all think I'm wrapped around your little finger?" Eden replied. "I'm the star."

 _'She seriously needs a change in her attitude.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"You're asking them to give up Christmas," Catherine tried to stand up to Eden. "They have plans. I have plans."

"Bigger plans than my next show?" Eden scoffed before spraying herself with perfume.

"Yes, for them to spend time with their friends and family." Estelle said.

"Even my parents make time to spend Christmas with me and they're always working." Jenny added.

"My papa used to hate Christmas, but he now loves it because now he and my mother are together." Felicity even joined in.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow and going home," Catherine spoke up. "My whole family will be there for Christmas dinner this year. That hasn't happened since we were kids. You of all people should know how important that is to me."

"You know what should be important to you? Me," Eden replied. "When I was discovered, I could have had any costume designer in London for my company, but I insisted on you, my oldest friend. I did that."

"And she appreciates that you did that for her," Estelle said. "But tomorrow's Christmas."

"It's like Aunt Marie always said, 'In a selfish world, the selfish succeed'." Eden replied as she powdered herself.

"That is a terrible saying!" Felicity glared. "This is not a selfish world! How could you listen to such a thing?!"

"My Aunt Marie was brilliant," Eden huffed. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now, and neither would you..." she then looked to Catherine. "But if you can't appreciate that, maybe you shouldn't work here anymore."

"Are you actually threatening your best friend that you'll fire her?" Estelle asked.

"I've seen her backstage sewing things that aren't for the show," Eden replied. "I guess working at the top theater in London isn't enough for her. She had to pick up something on the side."

"What? No! It's not what you think!" Catherine sounded scared.

"Prove it, and show some dedication," Eden hissed. "Take down the trees, stop the carols, and get ready to work tonight, tomorrow, and all through the week! Anyone complains, anyone goes home, anyone breathes one word about Christmas, they're out! Including you."

The girls were shocked at Eden's behavior. Teddy felt disgusted and sad.

* * *

Eden soon went to the door. Chuzzlewit went after her.

"Does everyone understand?" Eden asked as she opened the door.

The others looked nervous since they had been secretly eavesdropping, they then exclaimed and groaned as they fell in the middle of the floor then.

"Yes." Freddy replied.

"We-" Ann started.

"Understand." Nan finished.

"Oui, oui." Maurice frowned.

 _'She's like the scrooge from A Christmas Carol...Wait, if that's so, then that must mean she'll be visited by three ghosts and where me and the girls won't want to miss a second.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Jenny and Felicity looked to Estelle.

"Does this sound familiar to you all?" Estelle asked. "Eden is acting like a Scrooge and it's Christmas Eve."

"This is just like A Christmas Carol!" Jenny replied.

"Precisely." Estelle nodded.

"Who would be the Jacob Marley though?" Felicity pondered.

The three girls paused to think.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Maybe it'll be Eden's aunt?" Teddy assumed.

"Sounds possible, but how will we know?" Jenny asked.

 **'Perhaps you all would like some help.'** a voice said to them.

Estelle looked down to see her amulet glowing and she pressed against it to see one of her 'Equestrian aunts'. "Aunt Twilight!" she then beamed to her favorite.

Twilight smiled and the girls then curtsied to her while Teddy bowed.

"Hello, girls, and you don't have to be so formal." Twilight giggled.

The girls then giggled. Twilight then took them to a private spot to talk.

"Oh, Aunt Twilight, it's so good to see you," Estelle hugged the alicorn. "Especially on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, yes, I'm glad to see you too, but I'm here to help you with Eden Starling." Twilight replied.

"You are?" Felicity asked.

"Of course, it's one of my sole duties, and Flurry Heart will help in her first-" Twilight then started before looking down, but couldn't find the alicorn filly who was her biological niece. "Flurry? Where'd you go?" she then looked around.

Flurry Heart soon appeared next Teddy. "Here I am, Auntie Twily!" she then giggled.

"Flurry, come back here." Twilight called to her niece.

Flurry giggled and then stood next to her aunt.

"Anyways, you were saying, Aunt Twilight?" Estelle asked.

"This is Flurry's first Friendship Lesson," Twilight replied. "I believe you can all make a friend out of Eden Starling."

"Yeah, right," Felicity scoffed. "She's nothing but a bitter... Pushy... Selfish... **CLOD!** "

"Yes, but I think she's just lost her Christmas spirit." Twilight said.

"It tends to happen..." Flurry Heart sighed in agreement.

"Which is why you three were all summoned instead of Estelle just this once." Twilight then smiled to Felicity and Jenny.

"Ohh." Jenny and Felicity smiled.

"So, you know about me going into Barbie's stories, Aunt Twilight?" Estelle asked.

"I'm not sure what the reason is yet, but it's part of your destiny, especially until you find the one known as Princess Tutu." Twilight nodded.

"So, how will we help Eden find her Christmas spirit?" Jenny asked.

"Simple, you haunt her with the Spirits of Hearth's Warm-I mean Christmas." Twilight replied.

"I think those parts are already taken in this story." Estelle said.

"Then try to get her to allow you four into her house to stay for the night." Twilight replied.

"That might be hard, Princess Twilight," Jenny said. "Eden doesn't seem very fond of us."

"Not unless you get on her good side." Twilight smirked.

"Well, she's a performer." Felicity said.

"Exactly," Flurry Heart agreed. "Suck up to her and make her sound like the most special person in the world."

"Oh, we can do that." Estelle smirked.

"We can?" Teddy asked.

"It's not as hard as it sounds," Felicity agreed. "Thank you, Twilight."

"If you should ever need us, just use Estelle's amulet from Enchancia." Twilight replied.

"We will." Jenny smiled.

Flurry Heart smiled and then hugged the three girls and Teddy. "It's nice to see you all."

"Likewise, Flurry." Estelle smiled to the alicorn filly.

Twilight and Flurry Heart soon were sent back where they came from.

* * *

"You heard, Aunt Twilight," Estelle said as she took charge. "We need to get Eden to let us stay with her tonight."

"Is this what they call buttering someone up?" Felicity assumed.

"Yep." Jenny nodded.

"Ah..." Felicity smiled as she finally understood an English saying.

"Bah, humbug!" Eden yelled as she was done with her so-called friends/employees.

"Time to butter up." Estelle whispered to the girls and Teddy.

They all nodded and came to Eden.


	4. Chapter 4

"You all again?" Eden scoffed. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to know if you were always so pretty and talented." Jenny started.

Eden seemed to like how this started. "Oh, yes, ever since I was a little girl." she then smiled.

"I wanna be a ballerina when I grow up," Estelle smiled back as she balanced one leg with her arms spread out. "Perhaps you could teach me how to be one with grace and elegance and not be a clumsy child."

"Oh, I suppose I could." Eden smiled back.

"We insist." Felicity added.

Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I misjudged you brats... Erm... Children." Eden replied with a small smirk.

"And did we mention that your cat is the most handsomest cat in the universe?" Estelle added.

Teddy nodded in agreement. Chuzzlewit seemed to like the girls and Teddy.

"Do you children have a place to stay?" Eden asked before being surprised that she asked that.

The three girls looked to each other.

"No, we're homeless." Jenny made up instead of Estelle for a change.

"Really?" Eden asked.

"Yes, we're orphans..." Felicity replied before coughing.

"We were hoping to spend Christmas this year with someone of your high and noble status that is good as Queen Victoria herself." Estelle nodded.

"Oh... Well, I guess you darlings and your bear cub can stay with me for the night." Eden smiled.

The three girls and Teddy smiled to each other and winked as they were able to get to stay with her.

* * *

Eden then took them to her home which, no surprise, was a rich and lovely looking mansion. And where she luckily had night gowns just their size. The girls then took their hair down and went to get ready for bed. Luckily, there was enough room for all of them. They were given a large guest bed.

"Wow, it looks so spacious." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah..." Estelle knelt on the bed. "Ooh, so soft."

Teddy soon felt the bed as well and where he had to agree the bed did fee soft like a cloud.

"You okay, Teddy?" Estelle asked.

"It's like a cloud from Heaven." Teddy giggled at the softness.

"Well, it's time for bed." Eden said.

"Yes, Ms. Starling." the three little girls replied.

"Good... Now, I don't want you all to make peeps while I'm asleep, I don't want my beauty rest to be disturbed." Eden warned firmly, but not as firm as she was earlier since they had gotten to her good side.

"We won't." The three little girls said.

"All right... Good night to you three then..." Eden nodded firmly as she then shut the doors to get some sleep herself.

"Well, at least she wasn't mean about it..." Estelle said as she sat in the middle so she could be with both her good friend and her cousin.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"I just hope Aunt Twilight knows what she's doing..." Felicity sighed.

"Amen." the three little girls said together before turning over to get some sleep.

Estelle sighed and then hugged Teddy like a toy bear. They soon went to sleep, not knowing how they would help.

* * *

The window in their room soon blew open to show a ghost. The three girls and Teddy shivered suddenly.

"Felicity, could you close the window?" Estelle yawned while turning over.

Felicity rolled out of the bed and went to close the window only to see the ghost and gasp.

"Let me guess, she's here, right?" Estelle guessed.

"Ghost!" Felicity pointed in alarm.

"I'll take that as a yes." Estelle said as she got up.

Jenny slid on their robes and they came to see the ghost.

"Oh... Neither of you are Eden." an older woman told them as she floated from the window sill.

"No, this is her guest bedroom; the one you are looking for must be bigger." Estelle said.

"I see..." the ghost replied.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"I am the ghost of her Aunt Marie," the spirit introduced herself. "I've raised her better than this."

"Oh, really? Then does this phrase sound familiar?" Estelle asked before clearing her throat and covering Teddy's ears. "'In a selfish world the selfish succeed'."

"I taught her that of course." Aunt Marie replied firmly. She soon saw why Estelle said those words and feared that she was the cause for Eden's behavior.

Teddy opened the door, then looked back to Aunt Marie and spoke to her.

"Um, your niece is asleep." Jenny translated.

"Thank you for the translation, dear." Aunt Marie said.

The three girls and Teddy glanced at Aunt Marie as she then went to 'haunt' her niece, Eden.

"Do we go back to sleep?" Felicity asked.

"You girls and your Pokemon come with me." Aunt Marie said as she came back in the room.

"You know what a Pokemon is, ma'am?" Estelle asked in surprise.

"Of course I do, I used to have a Delcatty." Aunt Marie said.

"That fits." Estelle muttered.

Teddy giggled.

* * *

Aunt Marie gave a sharp glance and came to her sleeping niece's bedroom to warn her. Eden and Chuzzlewit were fast asleep as Aunt Marie rattled her chains to wake them up, but then accidentally knocked down a chair which did the deed. And where the girls and Teddy came in to see if Eden had woken up from the noise of the fallen chair.

"Oh, who's there?!" Eden demanded. "Girls? Bear cub?"

"Eden..." Aunt Marie called in a haunting tone.

"Aunt Marie?" Eden asked out of shock.

"Yes, darling, it is I." Aunt Marie laughed until one of her chains got caught on a coat rack which then made her fall to the floor. "Whoa!"

The girls winced at that while Teddy tried not to laugh. Eden soon crawled to the edge of her bed. Chuzzlewit merely mewed.

"Don't just sit there gaping, child!" Aunt Marie scolded Eden for just staying in bed. "Didn't I raise you with any manners? When your aunt's ghost comes to visit and gets tripped up in her chains, you help her!"

"Of course, I must have forgotten." Eden said before getting out of bed and helped her ghost aunt up to her feet.

"Much better," Aunt Marie replied before calling sharply again. "Now, child, walk with me!"

One of the chains then got caught in the mirror.

"Oh!" Eden rushed over to steady the mirror.

The girls helped out with the mirror. Teddy hopped on Estelle's back to see if he could help. And where they were able to keep the mirror from falling.

"Hm... Perhaps I'm better served standing." Aunt Marie commented.

"Perhaps." Felicity agreed.

"I think you'd have an easier time if you took off some of your jewelry." Eden suggested to her aunt as she picked up a chain.

"No, Eden, these chains don't ever come off," Aunt Marie told her niece. "They're the chains I formed in life. Chains of selfishness!"

"Oh, my..." Jenny frowned.

"But you always said selfishness is good!" Eden reminded her aunt. "'In a selfish world, the selfish succeed'."

"I guess you were right about her still saying that after all those years," Aunt Marie said to Estelle. "I should be flattered," she then chuckled to her niece. "You really did care for me."

"Well, of course, Aunt Marie," Eden nodded. "You raised me."

"Like a true daughter and you've become everything I've dreamed." Aunt Marie smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Eden smiled back.

"Which is terrible!" Aunt Marie suddenly scolded. "So tonight, I want you to change."

"You want me to what?" Eden asked.

"Change, child, change," Aunt Marie replied. "And not just your nightgown... Though with the money you make, you really could do so much better."

Chuzzlewit nodded in agreement as he didn't seem to like the color. Eden merely scoffed in response.

"I want you to change your life, Eden," Aunt Marie told her living niece. "Forget everything I told you. It is not a selfish world. That was my excuse for not having the talent to become a star myself, but when I see what it did to you, when I see how wrong I was... I-I... Oh, Eden!"

"I think she might be going a little overboard with the sadness." Felicity whispered to the girls.

"Yeah, a little too much butt kissing if you know what I mean." Jenny agreed.

"Do you think Eden is believing this?" Teddy asked Estelle.

Estelle doubted it once she saw the look on Eden's face.

"You're not my Aunt Marie," Eden replied. "You're not even a ghost at all."

"Not a ghost? I am floating two feet off the ground. How much ghostlier do you want me to be?" Aunt Marie replied.

Eden picked up an umbrella and swung it over the ghost's head to prove her theory.

"Ms. Starling, what are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Trying to find out who this jokester is." Eden replied.

"By swinging an umbrella over her head?" Jenny asked, confused.

"This is not a ghost," Eden glared. "There's no such thing."

"You don't believe in ghosts?" Estelle asked.

"So, what's holding you up?" Eden asked her aunt. "Wires?"

"Try walking through her." Felicity suggested to the ghost as that was usually proof enough for the naysayer.

"Yeah." Teddy nodded.

Aunt Marie then came toward Eden who was then talking Chuzzlewit into pouncing on the stranger, still not believing this was the ghost of her aunt.

"I didn't believe in ghosts at first except for that Halloween at the Plaza Hotel." Estelle commented.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Remember Diamond Jim Johnson?" Estelle reminded. "I didn't believe in ghosts at first, especially when Aunt Cherry said that Uncle Casper was a friendly ghost boy before he was turned human again and raised by Dad's family."

"Wow." Felicity said.

"And you can tell everyone at the Gad's Hill who sent you here that they're all fired!" Eden hissed.

Aunt Marie then sighed as she couldn't convince her niece to believe her, then left to come to a feline looking Pokemon.

"That must be the Delcatty..." Teddy looked to see the feline Pokemon. "So beautiful and graceful."

"Yep, that's a Delcatty." Estelle smiled.

"It's so beautiful." Teddy smiled back.

"Aww..." Jenny and Felicity cooed to the feline Pokemon as she left with Aunt Marie.

Eden soon removed the blanket she used to trap her ghost aunt to see only Chuzzlewit. The girls and Teddy looked back at her.

"Back to bed!" Eden scolded them.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls and Teddy sighed.

They then went back to bed.

* * *

"Do you really think that ghost was Ms. Starling's aunt, Mama?" Teddy asked.

"As sure as Aunt Twilight's warning." Estelle replied.

"So, do you think the ghosts will come to us first like her aunt did?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe, we better be ready just in case," Felicity replied. "Should we go with Eden to her Past, Present, and Future?"

"Yes." Estelle nodded.

"All right, when the ghosts come, that will be our cue." Jenny agreed.

They then went to get as much as sleep as they could possibly get until the first ghost would arrive and which would be midnight. Teddy was wondering if the ghosts would have their own Pokemon like Eden's aunt did or not. They would soon find out as it was soon Midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls and Teddy fell asleep until their window opened to show the Spirit of Christmas Past with her Pokemon.

"Oh, you all aren't Eden." the spirit noticed.

"Common mistake, we'll take you to her, as long as we can come with you." Estelle replied.

"Oh, of course you can." The spirit smiled.

Estelle soon looked at who was next to the spirit to see what Pokemon it had. There was a small puppy dog like Pokemon with the spirit.

"Aw, he's so cute~" Estelle cooed to the puppy-like Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon is he?" Jenny asked.

"This is a Lillipup." Estelle smiled.

"He is as adorable as Sultan." Felicity cooed.

The puppy Pokemon smiled to their compliments.

"Come, follow us to Eden." Estelle told the Spirit of Christmas Past.

"Thank you, dear." the spirit smiled.

Teddy soon began to play with the Spirit of Christmas Past's Lillipup.

"That is just too cute for words~" Estelle gushed at the adorableness.

"Oh, I know." The Spirit of Christmas Past agreed.

The fun had to end which made the Lillipup and Teddy pout, but they had a job to do.

* * *

The clock struck 12:00 for Eden and the spirit used her powers to wake up the diva woman. And where at first she thought it was her cat. Lillipup resisted the urge to chase Chuzzlewit.

"Oh, I had the strangest dream last night." Eden sighed as she finally woke up.

"Really?" the Christmas spirit replied. "I'd love to hear all about it!"

This caused Eden to scream out of fright and got out of her bed and saw the girls and Teddy in her room, she was too in surprise to care that she was in her room so she put them behind her. "Who are you?!" she then demanded.

"Why, the Spirit of Christmas Past, of course, and this is Lillipup!" the ghost replied. "Didn't your Aunt Marie tell you I was coming?"

"It's true, Ms. Starling." Felicity said.

"Oh, not this again." Eden sighed.

"And look at her pet." Jenny said.

"Howdy!" Lillipup smiled up to Eden.

"Oh, you have a kitty!" the spirit beamed to Chuzzlewit and then used her magic to make the cat float so she could pet him.

And where this seemed to freak him out as he woke up to see he was floating.

"Oh, you are the cutest thing~" the spirit cooed to the chubby cat.

"Is this another nightmare?" Eden wondered.

"Nope." Estelle shook her head.

"Oh, you're silly," the spirit giggled. "I've come to take you to... Oh! Where did I put that note?"

Lillipup quietly whimpered and held the note in his mouth for her.

"Oh, thank you, Lillipup." The spirit giggled.

Lillipup smiled back up to his ghostly mistress.

"I'm here to take you to your girlhood." the spirit then told Eden.

"This should be fun." Jenny smiled.

"Going back to the past," Estelle nodded. "Why did I hear that in Aunt Applejack's voice?" She then muttered to herself.

"My girlhood? Oh, I don't think that's such a good-" Eden started.

The spirit took her hand and pulled her away anyway. The girls and Teddy followed so they could also see Eden's past. Lillipup soon brought Chuzzlewit with them.

"Okay, so, I didn't want to say anything at first, but I have to tell you," the spirit of Christmas Past laughed eagerly to Eden. "I'm a huge fan of yours! Maybe the hugest! And I just love your voice, especially when you sing Christmas carols. Oh, I was like... I mean... I was like... Heavenly chimes, that's what it is! Oh, and it's such an honor to... Oh! I'm sorry. Uh, is it odd for you that I'm such a huge fan?"

"That's not the part that's odd for me." Eden deadpanned.

"Anyway, which part of her past are we going into?" Jenny asked.

"When she was very young and raised by her aunt." Christmas Past replied.

* * *

They came into the past only to find young Eden sitting in a quiet room and there wasn't anything that showed that it was Christmas, it seemed to be a normal any other day of the year.

"Huh? Are you sure you sent us to the right time?" Felicity asked.

"But it can't be," Christmas Past frowned. "There's no tree, no stockings, no presents, no decorations.," she then gasped once she saw Chuzzlewit trying to get Young Eden's food and quickly grabbed him. "Oh... You poor thing..."

"Ms. Starling, was this how you always spent Christmas?" Estelle frowned.

"Aunt Marie should be here any minute if this is true." Eden replied.

Chuzzlewit soon slid past the food as he hit the floor. Teddy giggled quietly.

"Eden?" An older female voice called.

"That must be Marie." Jenny suggested.

And where she was right as Aunt Marie and her Delcatty came in.

"I'm all done, Aunt Marie," Young Eden rushed over with her finished food. "Can I go over to the Beadnell's house?"

"Of course not," Aunt Marie reminded her niece. "After dinner, we rehearse."

"I know, but I thought we could... Maybe make an exception today... Because it's Christmas!" Young Eden replied, she sounded cheerful and hopeful. "They all said they'd really love to see me there. Catherine even said it'd make her Christmas."

Delcatty was now growling as it didn't seem to like that suggestion.

"Make her Christmas? Make her Christmas? What about your Christmas?" Aunt Marie mocked. "More importantly, what about your future? You want to be a star, don't you?"

"I do, but-" Young Eden started before a kitten-like Pokemon got on her lap.

"Aw! You had a Skitty?" Estelle smiled at Eden.

"I guess I forgot about that." Eden replied.

"More than anything else in the world?" Aunt Marie asked.

"Yes, but-" Young Eden held her Skitty for protection.

"Then, what Catherine and the Beadnells want doesn't matter," Aunt Marie huffed. "What do I always tell you?"

"'In a selfish world, the selfish succeed'." Young Eden recited with a sigh.

Skitty sighed as she didn't like how Aunt Marie was treating her. Young Eden frowned as she cuddled her Skitty. Skitty soon started to nuzzle up to her young mistress.

"That's right," Aunt Marie told her young niece. "And if you want to succeed, you must use every second of your time selfishly."

Delcatty seemed to hiss at Skitty. Skitty seemed scared of Delcatty and huddled up to her young mistress even if she could see the others while everyone else couldn't.

"Yes, Aunt Marie." Young Eden sighed as she held Skitty comfortably.

"Good choice, I'm proud of you," Aunt Marie replied before leaving with Delcatty. "Now go work on your scales until dinner's ready."

Young Eden soon left the room with her Skitty to work on her scales. She then looked out the window to see her friend's house and then sadly kept walking away as she did what her aunt had asked her to do.

"I remember, I did used to have a Skitty; she was the only one that cared how I felt in the whole house, especially around Christmas time." Eden frowned.

"Okay, I know it's devastatingly sad that this is how you're celebrating Christmas," Christmas Past said before laughing, she wasn't making fun of Eden, but it was her jovial nature. "But I can't even tell you what a thrill it is to hear Eden Starling, the early years! I mean, am I lucky or what?" she then laughed again.

Young Eden soon stopped and looked to her Skitty.

"Uh, why did you stop, Ms. Starling?" Jenny asked as she noticed Young Eden had stopped playing the piano as well as stopped working on her scales.

"You'll see." Eden smiled.

Skitty soon walked to the door and tried to look and see if Aunt Marie and Delcatty were asleep.

"Come on!" Christmas Past suggested.

Skitty then gave a signal to Young Eden to show that Aunt Marie and Delcatty were asleep, so that was their cue to sneak out of the house. And where Young Eden and Skitty soon snuck out of the house. Christmas Past then took them outside to follow Young Eden and Skitty. And where the two of them slid off on a sled.

"Oh, this is so much fun," Christmas Past smiled. "Did you do this all the time?"

"As often as I could." Eden sighed.

* * *

Young Eden and Skitty soon got off their sled. They made it to the Beadnell's house. Young Eden giggled once she saw the snowman as she picked up Skitty and came to see her dear old friend Catherine. Skitty was excited that it wanted to knock on the door. Young Eden giggled. Skitty knocked on the door with its paws.

Young Catherine answered the door and gasped with a delighted smile. "Eden, I'm so glad you made it!"

Skitty soon mewed out.

"Oh, and you brought Skitty!" Young Catherine beamed and picked up the feline Pokemon.

Skitty soon purred as she nuzzled her young mistress's best friend.

"I can't believe I'm back here," Eden commented. "This was my favorite place in the world. I remember... Oh!" she then accidentally fell right through the wall.

"Uh-oh, looks like we forgot to mention about that part." Estelle said.

"Oopsy, I guess you should know, we float through walls." Christmas Past told Eden.

"And where no human can see or hear us." Jenny added.

"It's the law of the ghost,... Unless you're... What's his name? Inviso-Bill?" Felicity added.

"Danny Phantom." Estelle corrected.

"Yeah, him." Jenny said.

"Ooh, a party!" Christmas Past noticed which made the girls and Teddy take a look inside the house.

"Gingerbread," Eden smiled. "Ah, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

Lillipup looked like he wanted to try some of the cookies, but then he remembered about being a ghost.

"Don't worry, Lillipup, I'll give you some treats when we're done here." Christmas Past soothed her Pokemon.

Lillipup smiled up to his mistress. Christmas Past smiled back and cuddled with her Lillipup.

"Looks like a lot of fun, Ms. Starling." Jenny said as she watched Young Eden having fun with Young Catherine and their friends, especially with Skitty.

* * *

Young Eden and Skitty soon saw their two stockings hung up with the rest of the Beadnells' stockings. It was a very beautiful and wonderful sight despite the current Eden Starling being a grouchy, selfish Scrooge.

"You put up mine and Skitty's stockings." Young Eden smiled at Young Catherine.

Skitty smiled up to Young Catherine for the kind gesture.

"They always did." Eden smiled at the scene.

"We always do," Young Catherine smiled to her best friend. "And have you noticed the pile of presents under the tree?"

Skitty soon rushed over to the presents with the girls to see how many presents there were.

"I think there's more for you and Skitty than me and Nell this year." Young Catherine giggled.

"Nell?" Jenny asked.

"How is Nell by the way?" Young Eden asked.

Before anything else could be said or done, Mrs. Beadnell was coming with a bowl of snickerdoodles.

"Snickerdoodles~" Estelle cooed.

"Your favorite?" Eden smiled.

"Uh-huh." Estelle nodded.

An older man who looked like he could be Young Catherine's grandfather began to try to take a taste of the snickerdoodles cookie dough as a familiar green spider Pokemon began to scurry to the bowl.

"No, it's just for Eden to taste." Mrs. Beadnell chuckled.

"Aw! That be Nell." Felicity smiled as Nell scurried up to Young Catherine.

Young Catherine giggled to Nell. Young Eden then tried some of the cookies.

"Well?" Mrs. Beadnell smiled to her daughter's good friend.

"Snickerdoodles." Young Eden smiled once she recognized the taste.

"Your favorite cookie!" Mrs. Beadnell smiled back. "Which makes you an expert. What do you think?"

"Best I've ever tried." Young Eden beamed.

"Kiss-up." Young Catherine teased.

The two girls soon giggled.

* * *

A puppy soon came in the room and where it soon sniffed something and looked to see not the usual Pokemon, but Chuzzlewit, Teddy, and Lillipup and began to run and bark at the three. Chuzzlewit jumped into Eden's arms while Teddy hid behind Estelle slightly.

"I thought you said we couldn't be seen or heard?" Jenny looked up to Christmas Past in confusion.

"I was just about to ask that." Eden looked at Christmas Past.

"People can't, but animals are more sensitive." Christmas Past explained.

"Ohh." The girls said, understanding now.

"Boz, there's nothing there," Mrs. Beadnell gently scolded the dog. "No more barking at shadows or we'll put you outside."

Chuzzlewit then mocked the dog with a smug smirk. Teddy soon kept Chuzzlewit's mouth shut. Chuzzlewit then glared at the Teddiursa.

"Boz, no." Mrs. Beadnell warned the dog.

"Here." Young Catherine handed a present to Young Eden.

Young Eden soon opened the present as Skitty was curious about what was inside. It was a snow globe which looked a lot like the one Barbie had in her bedroom.

Young Eden gasped and then wound up the snow globe and it even played O Christmas Tree which made her heart melt. "O Christmas Tree." she smiled as she had guessed the song.

"Because you sing it so beautifully," Young Catherine smiled. "It made me think of you."

"Oh, Catherine, thank you, I love it," Young Eden smiled before frowning. "But me and Skitty couldn't bring a gift for you or for your family or Nell."

"Are you kidding? You're both here," Young Catherine replied. "That's enough."

"I really love it." Young Eden then smiled again.

"I'm really glad, come on!" Young Catherine replied and pulled her friend away as Skitty and Nell followed them afterwards.

Chuzzlewit and Boz then snarled at each other again.

"Boz, that's it, out with you!" Mrs. Beadnell scolded and took the dog outside.

"Chuzzlewit!" Teddy glared.

Chuzzlewit smirked and tried to get the food, but he was still unable to.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, Young Catherine had announced to everyone that it was time for a show.

"Ooh, a show." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, it's not like it's a real show," Eden told them. "It's just a little thing we did every year."

"Come here, Teddy, I'll carry you." Estelle picked up her Teddiursa over her shoulders so he could see.

Young Eden and Young Catherine came in wearing beautiful Christmas dresses while their two Pokemon came in, wearing dresses just their sizes.

"Oh, those dresses are stunning!" a woman beamed.

"Yes, they are." Jenny agreed, even if the woman wouldn't hear or see her.

"I know," Mrs. Beadnell told her friend. "She's been working on them since June, and Eden's been planning the arrangement and choreography just as long. I just hope the Pokemon memorized the steps as well."

"Just a little thing, huh?" Estelle smirked at Eden.

Christmas Past giggled.

"Fine, so, it was a big thing," Eden then said out of defeat. "But it's still just kids' stuff... No offense." she then said to Felicity, Jenny, and Estelle since they were little girls.

"None taken." The three little girls said.

* * *

"Here we go." Skitty said.

Nell nodded to Skitty.

"And now presenting..." Young Catherine started.

"From Eden Starling and Catherine Beadnell with Skitty and Nell the Spinarak, the future toast of London..." Young Eden added.

"The Greatest Christmas Pageant Ever!" the two little girls then announced together.

The two Pokemon gave a little curtsy to the family. The guests applauded and then someone played the piano for the girls and their Pokemon. The two Pokemon started to do a little dance around their young mistresses. The young girls then sang a song known as Jolly Old St. Nicholas.

* * *

"Who's St. Nicholas?" Teddy wondered.

"People called Santa Claus that back then." Estelle whispered.

"Oh..." Teddy then smiled and nodded in understanding.

While the girls sang, their two Pokemon continue dance around and made sure to not mess up. Estelle smiled, she really wanted to join the dance, but no one would know it.

"I see you are the dancing fan," Christmas Past smiled to Estelle. "Was your mother a dancer?"

"A little." Estelle said.

"What did inspire you the most about dancing?" Jenny asked her friend.

"When I was really little..." Estelle thought back. "Daddy took us to the video store so we could have a family movie night, he had time off, so we could all be together... I then borrowed a movie called The Swan Princess and Mom told me it was based on a ballet and she let me watch that, and ever since then, I've been preparing myself to become a professional ballerina."

"Would you like to join in then even if no one will be able to see you?" Eden asked, acting generous.

"Oh, I don't know..." Estelle shrugged as she still held Teddy over her shoulders. "I can wait for another time."

"Go on, Mama, you should enjoy yourself." Teddy smiled down before letting himself off her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." Estelle said.

The others insisted that she go on since she was the Dancing Queen of the bunch.

"Well... All right, I suppose I could join this one time." Estelle then finally agreed. She soon joined in while the girls still sang.

Teddy smiled as he loved it when Estelle would dance. And where even Eden seemed to find Estelle dancing enchanting. Jenny smiled as she found Estelle to be brave to dance in public like that, then thought about how she would sing while practicing playing the piano and it made her wonder if she should sing more often around others. Felicity even swayed to the music herself. And when the music ended the performance was perfect.

* * *

The guests then applauded and complimented the girls and their Pokemon.

"And you said you didn't bring gifts for anyone!" Christmas Past said to Eden.

"What do you mean?" Eden shrugged. "I didn't."

"Your talent, look at how happy you've made everyone." Estelle smiled up at Eden as she came back to them.

"Oh, I guess it did. I never really thought of it that way," Eden replied. "Performing has always been about work and being a star. Except then."

There was then a banging at the door and Mrs. Beadnell decided to get it.

"Take me home, **NOW!** " Eden urged as she knew who was at the door. She soon picked up Chuzzlewit as Skitty started to get scared as she had smelled a familiar scent.

"Why? We're having so much fun." Christmas Past frowned.

" **NOW!** " Eden urged.

"Where is Eden?!" Aunt Marie's voice demanded.

Delcatty soon meowed out of anger. Christmas Past then decided to take Eden home with the little girls, Chuzzlewit, and Teddy. And where they were soon back in Eden's bedroom.

"I didn't realize; I should have left when you told me to," Christmas Past felt guilty. "I had no idea."

"She ruined the whole holiday. Just stood there screaming for what seemed like forever. At me, at Catherine, at the Beadnells... Oh, it was horrible," Eden replied. "That was my last Christmas there. Aunt Marie never left me alone for a second after that."

"And what happened to your Skitty?" Estelle frowned.

"A-After we left the Beadnells' house, she forced me to make a decision to either train Skitty to be perfect and not focus on playing around or set it free o-or keep it in its Pokeball." Eden frowned back.

"So?" Jenny feared the worst.

"I have not seen my Skitty ever since..." Eden bowed her head.

"We're so sorry." The Spirit of Christmas Past frowned out of sympathy.

"Don't be, Aunt Marie was right," Eden replied. "I wasted time on those silly Christmas pageants for the Beadnells. After that, I concentrated on myself. And do you know what happened?"

"No, what?" Jenny asked.

"I made my Covent Garden debut at thirteen... Thirteen!" Eden replied, then glared to the Spirit of Christmas Past. "Don't you have someplace to go? You're not even real, anyway. I'm sure I'm just dreaming all of this. When I go back to bed, you'll be gone." she then laid down and put on her sleeping mask.

Christmas Past sighed and picked up her Lillipup. "Come on, boy, we better let her rest before Christmas Present shows up."

Lillipup nodded out of sadness. Estelle soon used her magic to make it look like she and the girls and Teddy had disappeared back to the guest room. Eden convinced herself it was just a dream and went back to sleep.

"I still can't believe Eden had a Pokemon..." Estelle said as she came back into bed with Jenny, Felicity, and Teddy, but they were all wide awake from what they just saw. "Who knew?"

"We'll have to wait for the next ghost." Jenny said.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls and Teddy were not tired at all since they knew the ghost would come in an hour, so they decided to pass the time. Jenny and Felicity played cards while Estelle played Patty Cake with Teddy.

"Got any fours?" Jenny asked.

"Aller aliments." Felicity replied.

"Shoot!" Jenny pouted and picked another card from the deck.

They soon heard Christmas music behind them as they looked behind them to see the second ghost. Teddy and Estelle stopped and looked to the window with Felicity and Jenny as it was becoming 1:00 in the morning.

"Aren't you kids up awfully late?" Christmas Present asked them as she had a blue Pokemon with a large mouth with pipes above its head.

"You have an Exploude?" Estelle smiled.

"Indeed I do and I see you have a Teddiursa." the spirit replied.

"Yeah," Estelle smiled as she hugged her Pokemon. "I call him Teddy."

"What a fitting name." The spirit smiled.

Exploude nodded in agreement.

"Eden's in the next room, we'll take you there." Jenny decided after standing up.

"Oh, thank you," The spirit smiled. "And let me guess, you three would like to be included with the rest of your Pokemon, right?"

"It's actually just Teddy, but yes, we would." Estelle nodded.

"Oui, sil vous plait." Felicity smiled.

"Great, and I can see you two have other Pokemon by your Pokeballs." The spirit said, pointing to the extra Pokeballs.

"Oh... I guess I forgot about this..." Felicity chuckled.

"Oh, but I don't have any of my own Pokemon," Jenny replied. "Vulpix stays with Vincent, I only have a cat and a dog back home."

"It's alright, dear." The spirit said.

Felicity threw her Pokeball.

"Phew!" Mismagius came out and looked to Felicity. "About time you let me out of there!"

"Sorry, Mismagius, I didn't realize that I had you with me." Felicity replied.

Estelle soon threw the Ralts twins' Pokeballs to let them out. The Ralts twins hugged Teddy and Estelle once they were let out. Jenny watched them and sighed slightly since she technically didn't have her own Pokemon even though she and Vincent shared Vulpix, but she lived all the way in New York City.

"Come along, Exploude, we must find Eden." Christmas Present told her Pokemon.

Exploude nodded in agreement as they all went to Eden's room. The kids and their Pokemon then followed. Once they got into Eden's room, the spirit soon started to play the same Christmas music she played in the guest room.

* * *

The girls hummed We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Chuzzlewit soon used one of pillows to drown out the noise.

"Chuzzlewit? Chuzzlewit!" Eden called to her cat.

"Why, hello!" Christmas Present greeted as she used her magic to take Eden out of bed.

"W-Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Eden asked, scared.

"Why, I'm celebrating, it's Christmas!" Christmas Past replied like it was obvious.

Exploude then let out a noise-based attack to sound like music. And where it was loud enough to startle Chuzzlewit.

"Was that a little loud?!" Christmas Present asked. "Sorry about that."

Exploude smiled sheepishly up to its trainer. Chuzzlewit was soon let down by Christmas Present's magic.

"Now, come on and join the party! Oh, but I'm being terribly rude," the ghost replied, then introduced herself. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Present and this is Exploud," she then whistled to her Pokemon. "Some traveling music, please?"

Exploude soon began to make some traveling music. Christmas Present laughed and then took them all through a portal. And where they all appeared back at the theater on Christmas Day, showing everyone working.

* * *

"How dare you drag me off like that? Don't you have any idea who I am?" Eden scolded the ghost. "Wait, but you said we were going to Christmas present, right?"

"That's right!" Christmas Past replied while Exploud nodded.

"And everyone's here to work, and they're happy. Look at them. See?" Eden replied snootily. "Working through Christmas isn't such a hardship at all."

"Then why is one of them juggling tomatoes?" Estelle smirked.

"Pardon?" Eden replied as she took a look to what Estelle was talking about.

"What's that, Eden; you want us to work for Christmas?" Maurice smiled as he juggled some tomatoes and threw one at a portrait of Eden. "Oh, ho! That must have hurt. Ah, no, it's fine. My kids love that Papa isn't home today. Whoops!" he then mocked as he threw more tomatoes.

"You're out!" Eden hissed. "You're all out of my theater!"

"That's priceless!" Christmas Present laughed.

"You can say that again." Felicity laughed herself in agreement.

"Priceless?! He's throwing tomatoes at me!" Eden replied.

"While juggling!" Christmas Past replied. "Ooh, you could put that in your act!"

"Who's side are you all on? These people wouldn't be anywhere without me they owe me." Eden told them.

"At least Freddy's happy-" Ann started.

"While working through Christmas." Nan added.

"Now he can ask-"

"Catherine out on a date!"

Eden seemed interested in Freddy asking out Catherine.

"As long as we clean up before she gets back," Freddy told the others. "I don't think she'd like us throwing tomatoes at her friend."

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Catherine's voice greeted.

The others panicked slightly as there were still tomatoes on Eden's portrait.

"Did you-" Catherine was about to ask, but then gasped at the sight.

"We're so sorry, Catherine!" Freddy frowned to his crush.

Catherine looked like she was disappointed in them. She saw the splattered tomatoes on Eden's portrait. And where the others were now feeling awkward.

"Uh-oh." Teddy cupped his mouth.

"See? Catherine understands gratitude," Eden commented. "She won't let you get away with this."

Maurice soon gave Catherine one of the tomatoes as she knew he had one more with him and what she did with it next surprised Eden as she threw the tomato at the portrait of Eden.

"What?!" Eden was shocked at what Catherine did.

The employees all cheered for Catherine's gesture.

"That was a good throw." Estelle commented.

"Shall we dance?" Catherine asked Freddy.

"I'd love to." Freddy smiled.

All of them soon started to dance. Maurice laughed as he also danced.

"That's it, I want to leave." Eden demanded that she has seen enough.

"So soon?" Felicity smirked.

" **NOW!** " Eden demanded.

"Oh... Oh, all right." Christmas Past replied and magicked up another portal.

"Time to go." Estelle said.


	8. Chapter 8

They ended up in the streets.

"This isn't my bedroom," Eden glared at the ghost. "I told you to take me home!"

"Oh, I thought you said you wanted to leave," Christmas Present smirked. "You have to be more specific."

"Yeah, because you only said you wanted to leave; not that you wanted to be taken home." Jenny added.

"Um, Miss, I think you sat on something." Teddy spoke up to the Spirit of Christmas Present.

"She can't talk to animals or Pokemon." Exploud informed him.

"She can't?" Teddy pouted.

"Sorry, buddy." Exploud replied.

"Did I sit in something?" Christmas Present asked.

Chuzzlewit groaned as he had been sat on.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Christmas Present chuckled before dropping the cat.

Chuzzlewit soon scoffed before walking out into the street. He then got startled by the horse-carriage ride which rode by. And where he even got scared as he saw an Arriadose.

" **SPIDER!** " Jenny shrieked at the Arridose.

"Don't worry, that's an Ariados; it's the evolved form of Spinarak." Estelle assured her.

"Oh... Thank goodness," Jenny calmed down then. "That looked like a spider I saw one Halloween. This boy tried to scare me with it on April Fool's Day."

"Was it as big as an Ariados?" Felicity asked.

"I thought so anyway," Jenny pouted. "It was kinda scary."

Chuzzlewit soon jumped into his mistress's arms.

* * *

"Oh, Nell, I can't believe how badly and dramatically Eden's changed since she's never been with Skitty again." Catherine sighed to her spidery Pokemon.

Nell frowned as he couldn't believe it either.

"She makes me crazy sometimes, but then I remember all the times she made me laugh, and everything we did together. My friend's still in there, Nell," Catherine sighed. "I can get mad at her, but I can't hate her. And look, since I'm not racing home, I don't have to drop off my costumes and run. I can stay and see my other show."

Nell began to put on some pleading eyes as he really wanted to come with her to see the show.

"Aw, you wanna go too?" Catherine smiled.

Nell nodded up to her.

"Well, I suppose you could, just promise me you'll be on your best behavior." Catherine hugged her Pokemon.

Nell nodded in agreement. Eden didn't seem at all happy to hear that her theory being correct.

"At least you haven't changed except for your evolution." Catherine smiled to Nell.

Nell nodded with a smile as they started their way to her next show.

* * *

"Does not feel so good, now does it?" Felicity asked Eden.

"I knew she was doing another show!" Eden glared.

The girls and Pokemon sighed.

"Can you believe that?!" Eden ranted.

"Oh, yes, she's very talented. I'm sure she could do a million shows!" Christmas Present laughed. "I hope we can still get a seat."

"Same here." Estelle said.

* * *

Christmas Past then used her magic to take them to an orphanage.

"An orphanage?" The Ralts twins asked out of confusion.

"What're we doing here?" Mismagius asked.

"Why do you think?" Christmas Present replied.

The girls were about to take a guess.

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Catherine smiled as she came into the orphanage with Nell.

Children soon came out happy to see her and Nell. The kids wished the young woman and Pokemon a Merry Christmas.

"Ah, orphans," Christmas Present mocked Eden. "Oh, you're right. She is devious."

"Yeah." The girls and Pokemon added in sarcasm.

"So, is everyone ready for your Christmas Carol costumes?" Catherine prompted with a smile as she took out outfits for the children. "Oh, don't worry, I have one for everybody."

Nell nodded as he helped take out each outfit for each of the children. The orphans smiled and took outfits of their own.

"They seem so precious." Felicity smiled.

"Catherine, did you tell Eden Starling about us?" a girl asked.

"Yes." a boy agreed.

"Will she come see our show?" the girl then asked.

"Will she, Catherine, will she?" the boy begged.

"I did tell Eden about you, and she wanted me to tell you that she's very sorry she can't come, but she's so proud of all of you, and she personally wishes each of you a Merry Christmas." Catherine replied.

"Did you hear that?" The boy smiled. "Eden Starling wishes me a Merry Christmas!"

"It must be so amazing to hear her sing everyday," the girl smiled to Catherine. "You're so lucky!"

Nell smiled back at the girl.

"I am lucky... But not because I get to hear Eden sing." Catherine told the girl.

"Then why?" the girl asked curiously.

"Because I get to hear you sing," Catherine replied. "Now, come on, everyone. People will be here soon. Time to put on your costumes and get ready for the show."

The orphans cheered in response and then went to get ready for their little show.

"She's so kind." Estelle smiled.

"Eden was amazed by the way those children came alive with Catherine and Nell," Barbie's voice narrated. "And it wasn't just that she brought them new clothes. In fact, the clothes were the least of it. It was Catherine and Nell''s attention. The simple fact that they cared. It got to Eden, and she couldn't stop watching."

* * *

We are soon shown to a new scene with the orphans wearing their costumes. The lead girl took the first singing as she and the others sang Joy To the World. And where there singing was amazing. Felicity sniffled as she found the singing so beautiful, it made her emotional and Mismagius even gave her a tissue.

"Merci." Felicity sniffled.

Mismagius then took Felicity into a comforting hold.

"Thank you," the owner of the orphanage smiled to Catherine. "Thank you for this."

"Oh, it's the least I can do," Catherine smiled before frowning. "Have you of any more possible closing?"

"Only rumors, but they don't sound good," the orphanage head replied. "We can only wait and hope."

"Closing?" Eden asked. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh, the orphanage doesn't have the funds to stay open," Christmas Present explained. "Most likely they'll close it before Spring."

"That's terrible." Estelle frowned.

"But if the orphanage shuts down, what will happen to the children?" Eden asked out of genuine concern.

"Oh, they'll find their way, I imagine," Christmas Present replied. "Street urchins have for centuries. Of course, that's all a batch of humbug to you, right?"

"What was that old saying your aunt used to say?" Felicity asked Eden.

Eden sighed. "'In a selfish world, the selfish will succeed'."

* * *

Soon enough, the show ended. Christmas Present and Exploud enjoyed the show as Eden was starting to feel a little guilty about her selfish actions. Catherine began to congratulate the children. Nell then signaled Catherine that it was time to go.

"Thank you, I'm afraid we have to go," Catherine told the children. "But I'll see you all very soon."

The orphans protested and wanted her and Nell to stay.

"Oh, no!" Eden frowned.

"That's funny," Christmas Present laughed. "Almost sounds like you changed your mind about working through Christmas."

Exploude also laughed while nodding.

"Oh, not at all," Eden replied. "I'm just saying she could take a slightly longer break if she needed to. Slightly."

"I see... Christmas Present replied, then saw an alarm that told her that it was 1:45 AM. "Would you look at the time? Exploud and I are dreadfully late for another appointment. So, just take my sleeve."

"Now?" Eden asked.

"Are you sure?" Estelle frowned.

"Oh, I just thought you'd need your beauty sleep more than you'd need to watch a bunch of singing children." Christmas Present replied.

"All right," Eden then sighed in defeat. "Let's go."

"Back to the house we go." Estelle frowned.

They were then brought back to the house. Felicity, Estelle, Jenny, Teddy, and the other Pokemon just sat in Eden's room, waiting for the Spirit of Christmas Future to come with their Pokemon since they knew what tonight was all about.


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder what Pokemon this spirit will have?" Felicity pondered. "It might be exotic and special... Like... Almost like Entei."

"Or maybe a Pokemon we've never seen before." Estelle smiled.

"I bet whatever it is, it'll be fantastic," Jenny said as she sat with the Ralts twins. "So, is it true that these two will evolve into two different Pokemon?"

"Yes, but that's only when they evolve to their final evolved forms their next evolved forms are Kirlia." Estelle said.

"So, they'll both become Kirilas..." Jenny then noted.

"Right," Estelle nodded. "The girl will become Gardevoir and the boy will become Gallade."

"Well, it's cool that you have two of them." Jenny commented.

The window soon opened as the clock told them what time it was. Estelle gently woke up her Pokemon as it was time for the next ghost.

* * *

Eden was still fast asleep, but when the Spirit of Christmas Future came, Chuzzlewit saw her and just stared at her. The Pokemon next to her looked like an overgrown fox with nine tails and where its fur looked as white as snow.

"What is that...?" Jenny whispered.

"Ninetails..." Estelle gasped at the sight. "But the tip of its tails and the top of its head are more wavey than normal and looks more like its from a snow bank."

"So, is it still a Ninetails?" Felicity asked.

"It is, but it's from the Alola region." Estelle's eyes widened.

"The where?" Jenny asked.

"The Alola Region." Felicity replied.

"You should really come on Pokemon adventures with us." Estelle invited.

"I will." Jenny said.

The Ghost of Christmas Future soon used her magic to wake up Eden, though her way was more gentle. "Hello, Eden." she then greeted.

"Hello," Eden woke up. "You're the third spirit, aren't you?"

"The Spirit of Christmas Future," the spirit replied. "Are you ready to come with me?"

Ninetails soon cleared its voice, making sure she didn't forget about her Pokemon.

"What is that?" Eden asked.

"This is Ninetails, my faithful and mostly companion," Christmas Future replied. "Anyway, are you ready to come with us, Eden?" she then asked.

"I don't know," Eden frowned. "Will I like what I see?"

"You might not... But sometimes we need to face things that frighten us," Christmas Future replied. "It's how we grow."

Eden soon got out of her bed and where the girls and the Pokemon soon followed while Chuzzlewit tried to sneak away. Ninetails came in front of Chuzzlewit with a slight glare.

"No, I think you should come too," Christmas Future told the cat before looking to Eden. "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm." Eden nodded as she had Chuzzlewit in her arm and the girls and their Pokemon with her by her side.

* * *

They were then all brought through a portal to see the Christmas yet to come.

"Why are there so many holes?" Eden asked.

"The future isn't like the past," Christmas Future explained. "Every choice you make alters what will happen next, but as of this moment, we'll find your most likely future right here."

"Is hers that blue one straight ahead?" Felicity asked.

"Ah, yes, this way." Christmas Future nodded.

Felicity shivered as they went to that spot as it was colder than she would like.

"Brr." Estelle shivered.

"It's so cold," Eden frowned. "None of the other ones were cold like this."

"This future starts with a cold choice. After making everyone at the Gad's Hill work, you found out they came in a few minutes late on Christmas day," Christmas Future told her. "So, you fired them all."

This caused for the girls to gasp.

"Of course I did," Eden replied. "That's not a cold choice, it's simple consequence. I warned them that would happen."

"Oh, yes, you did, unfortunately their replacements did not work out as you had hoped." Christmas Future told her.

"How so?" Estelle asked.

"Well, there's the hypnotist." Ninetails spoke up.

* * *

They are soon shown a hypnotist using his skills on Eden.

"... And when you hear the word 'Brava,' you'll cluck like a chicken." The hypnotist told Eden before snapping his fingers.

"See? I just can't be hypnotized," Future Eden shrugged after waking up. "Good luck tonight, though." She soon left the room before he could take the hypnosis off.

* * *

The scene then transitioned to show Future Eden finishing a show and enjoyed the applause, but some of the audience called out 'brava' which made her cluck like a chicken.

And where Chuzzlewit started to laugh at his own mistress's dismay.

"And the trained dogs..." Ninetails then continued.

Future Eden was then singing O Christmas Tree until until the trained dogs disrupted her performance as they were chasing after Future Chuzzlewit.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Teddy prompted to the cat.

Chuzzlewit merely glared at him.

"Enough! Even if all that happened, so what?" Eden snarled. "I have a public, and they'd stand by me through anything."

"If that's so, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Jenny said.

Christmas Future and Ninetails then took them to Gad's Hill.

* * *

"Oh, where's this?" Eden asked before gasping at a rat.

The rat squeaked and rushed off as Future Chuzzlewit was chasing it from Future Eden's commands. And where it looked like he was going to catch it only for him to miss it.

"That's not me... Is it?" Eden looked to see her future self in a rather dirty dress.

The rat had escaped through a mouse hole.

"Oh, Chuzzlewit, I'm sorry," Future Eden told her cat. "That would have been your Christmas dinner."

Chuzzlewit seemed to cringe out of disgust.

"What is this, a joke?" Eden felt disgusted. "This can't be my future."

The girls looked out a window which made Christmas Future open it up for them. And where a flyer flew into the window.

Estelle glanced at it firs and got nervous. "Ms. Starling, you might not like this."

"It can't be that bad." Eden said as her future self began to try to close the window.

"Brr... Too cold..." Future Eden shuddered and then spotted the flyer. "Oh... Catherine Beadnell," she then read it aloud. "'Catherine Beadnell presents a new fashion line for Spring. Come to her studio in Grindstone Square to see work from the premiere designer in all of Europe'," she then sighed in utter dismay. "Catherine. Well, I haven't seen her in ages..."

Eden was surprised to hear that her future self hadn't seen Catherine in ages and then thought about the girls and where they went off to along with their Pokemon. "What? You haven't seen her and she's a success? Go! She can help you. Catherine would never let you live like this," she then said, before looking to the girls and their Pokemon before to Christmas Future. "What about these children and their Pokemon, where do they end up?"

"I just wish I knew what happened to those children; they just disappeared along with their Pokemon." Future Eden said.

The three girls looked to each other and Felicity and Jenny glanced down at Estelle's dance shoes.

"They usually take me back after the story's over." Estelle said to them.

"Anyway, let's see where this goes." Jenny said.

"All right." Estelle nodded.

* * *

Christmas Future then showed the girls were stranded in this time period and had to make a living since Eden didn't learn her lesson and Estelle's shoes didn't bring them back home and they just began a new life for themselves and their Pokemon.

"Oh, sure, include us in your adventure, brilliant idea!" Future Jenny glared at Future Estelle.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you guys." Future Estelle frowned.

"Thanks to you I will now see my mother even less now!" Future Felicity hissed, her fangs appeared to highlight her anger.

"I didn't even wanna come on this stupid adventure!" Future Jenny snapped which was rather a horrifying sight since she never got angry.

Teddy was now shown as an Ursaring.

Future Estelle frowned to her friend and cousin. "Come on, guys, we have to work together."

"Why even bother?!" Future Felicity folded her arms. "We'll never be home again and it's all your fault!"

Future Teddy soon roared in Felicity's face.

"Aw, grr yourself..." Future Felicity sneered.

Future Felicity and Future Jenny then walked off.

Future Estelle felt alone as she pet her fully grown Ursaring before she bowed her head with her eyes shut and a tear rolled down her left cheek. "They're right, Teddy, this is my fault... I thought Eden could change, but I should've known she wouldn't be anything, but a Scrooge..."

Eden seemed sad that this happened because of her before she saw her future self and Chuzzlewit's future self walking by and seeing Future Estelle and Future Teddy, causing them to stop. Estelle looked sad herself that her best friends were angry with her, but hopefully this would not be the case.


	10. Chapter 10

"Estelle, is that you and Teddy?" Future Eden asked.

Future Eden and Future Teddy looked over.

"Ms. Starling?" Future Estelle asked.

The two of them soon hugged each other as they had not seen each other in ages.

"How have you been?" Future Eden asked.

"Not too well, I'm afraid," Future Estelle frowned. "My cousin and dear friend are rather mad at me."

"I'm sorry to hear that; would you like to come with me to see Catherine?" Future Eden asked.

"I would... It's better than being alone... At least Teddy is good company." Future Estelle replied softly.

Teddy quietly roared and nuzzled up against Estelle's cheek.

"How have you been, old chap?" Future Chuzzlewit asked Future Teddy.

"Oh, same old, same old..." Future Teddy replied.

"You've grown so big... Not as adorable or innocent..." Future Chuzzlewit noted.

"I protect my mama now." Future Teddy nodded.

"I'm going over to see Catherine because this flyer got caught on my window, like someone had meant for it to be brought to me." Future Eden said as she showed the flyer.

"Yes! That's why you brought me here, isn't it?" Eden realized, or at least, she thought she did. "Oh! This is where everything turns around. I want to follow her."

"Are you sure?" Christmas Future asked.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure," Eden replied. "Let's not waste a second."

"Hmm... What do you all think?" Christmas Future asked the little girls and their Pokemon.

"We might as well see how this ends." The girls shrugged.

"Very well then." Christmas Future agreed as she led with her exotic Pokemon.

"Holiday?" Future Catherine huffed to one of her workers. "Who said anything about a holiday?"

"But... But... It's Christmas!" the seamstress replied.

* * *

Future Eden and Future Estelle opened the door slightly to see what was going on inside.

"I'm aware it's Christmas!" Future Catherine snapped. "Which means there's only two weeks before we show the new line of the most popular label in London! You should want to work every day, but if you're not dedicated enough..."

"Oh, I am, I promise!" the seamstress feared about losing her job. "I'm sorry I complained Miss Beadnell."

"Good." Future Catherine said firmly.

"I don't understand. She doesn't sound like Catherine at all." Eden frowned.

"Sound familiar?" Jenny folded her arms firmly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Eden frowned.

"Eden!" Future Catherine then called out.

"Catherine." Future Eden replied as she stood with Future Estelle.

"Good evening, Catherine." Future Estelle greeted with a curtsy.

Teddy bowed as he sat behind Estelle since he was a large size now.

"Long time no see, Estelle, looking good, Chuzzie, you too, Teddy." Future Catherine replied.

"Charmed." Future Chuzzlewit mewed.

"Kind of rude to that seamstress though." Future Teddy said.

Future Estelle gently pet her Ursaring.

"We're surprised to see you working on Christmas, Catherine." Future Estelle said.

"I thought you'd be home with your family or... Or celebrating somewhere." Future Eden added in.

"I don't really celebrate Christmas anymore. I was a little soured on the holiday w-when was I soured on it again? Oh! Yes!" Future Catherine replied. "When you fired me because I came in late on Christmas Day."

"Uh-oh..." Eden frowned.

"Oh, right, um..." Future Eden stammered, suddenly guilty.

"No, it's okay," Future Catherine replied. "You actually did me a favor. You proved I'd been wrong and you were right."

"No, Catherine; don't say it, don't say it." Eden frowned as she knew exactly what Future Catherine would say.

"It is a selfish world... and in a selfish world, the selfish succeed." Future Catherine then said.

The girls then noticed that Eden was suddenly having a change of heart as she was supposed to. And where Estelle noticed a glimmer of something that looked like a heart shard. She went toward it in curiosity.

"Who knew this would happen?" Felicity frowned.

"Now, now, Ms. Starling still has a chance to set things right so this future won't be." Jenny replied, knowing this story very well.

Estelle soon got to the light and where she saw a little girl who looked a lot like Eden when she was a little girl. Jenny and Felicity noticed Estelle had wandered off and decided to go join her.

* * *

"Hello, are you alright?" Estelle asked as she was turned into Princess Tutu as she came over to the heart shard.

"Who's there?" the little girl asked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to help you." Estelle promised.

"Y-You do?" The little girl asked before she saw Estelle extend her hand out to her.

"Please dance with me, Spirit of Christmas." Estelle smiled.

The little girl then took Estelle's hand. The two then smiled to each other once they gained each other's trust. And where during the dancing, Estelle could already tell when Eden had lost her Christmas spirit.

"So, you know who I am?" the little girl asked.

"Of course, you're Ms. Starling's Christmas Spirit." Estelle replied.

"That's right." The little girl nodded.

"And how adorable you are," Estelle smiled. "I hope you can change her."

"I hope to help her see the light." the little girl smiled back.

The little girl soon turned into a heart shard.

"Whoa!" Estelle blinked as she then took the heart shard. She then came back to the others.

* * *

"There you are, what happened to you?" Felicity asked.

"I found Ms. Starling's Christmas Spirit." Estelle told them.

"That's great." Jenny smiled.

"How did you do that?" Felicity asked.

"Princess Tutu helped." Estelle smiled.

"Anyway, we better hear what else Future Catherine has to say." Jenny said.

"Good idea, Jenny." Estelle nodded.

They all soon got back to Eden as they were about to hear Future Catherine continue to talk.

* * *

"I'm not 100% sure that's really true." Future Eden said to Future Catherine about her aunt's advice which she lived by.

"Oh, I am; I tried to be selfless, I looked out for you, I looked out for everyone at the Gad's Hill, I even tried to help out one of the poorest orphanages in London," Future Catherine replied. "Know what happened?" she then rhetorically asked.

"Fired you." Future Eden guessed with a frown.

"I found nothing. That orphanage I was helping?" Future Catherine sighed. "It closed down while I was away. I'd had no idea. There was one little girl I was ready to take in myself. "But she was gone. They all were. Scattered out in the world to try and fend for themselves. You can imagine."

"Um, by any chance, was the little girl you were going to adopt named Tammy?" Future Estelle frowned.

"Yes... She was so sweet..." Future Catherine confirmed.

"She wouldn't have had blonde hair, would she?" Future Estelle gulped.

"Yes, in the most beautiful curls," Future Catherine nodded. "Have you seen her?"

"I-I did see her, but she wasn't well." Future Estelle frowned.

"How bad was she?" Future Catherine frowned back.

"Oh, please don't tell me she ends up like Tiny Tim..." Jenny begged with tears in her midnight blue eyes.

"I'm afraid she died from the cold." Future Estelle frowned.

"No..." Jenny whispered.

"She died...?" Future Catherine's face paled.

Eden looked even more guilty now. Future Estelle nodded out of sadness.

"Catherine, listen. Don't make the same mistakes I made," Eden tried to apologize now, but it was far too late. "You're better than that. Don't be like me. Do you hear me, Catherine? Catherine!"

"She can't hear or see you." Felicity reminded her.

"We're ghosts, remember?" Mismagius added in.

"Oh, right." Eden frowned.

"So, you can't help me?" Future Eden asked her former friend.

"I'm done helping people, Eden," Future Catherine replied, trying to hide her grief over the death of Tammy. "It never works."

"Oh, I-I see; I'm sorry we bothered you," Future Eden frowned. "Merry Christmas, Catherine."

"Eden... Here, it's cold out there." Future Catherine then threw her former friend a scarf.

"Oh, I've got it, I've got it!" Future Eden tried to grab the scarf before it would fall in the snow.

Future Estelle and Future Teddy both helped her in getting the scarf. Eden looked very sick from her guilt.

"You know, someone once told my father that the past can hurt, but you should face it head on." Estelle advised. She soon let the heart shard go back into Eden.

"What're you doing...?" Eden asked.

"Shh..." Estelle shushed her as she gently went to work.

* * *

And where Eden soon felt something in her heart that she hadn't felt in years. Estelle smiled hopefully.

"This can't be my life!" Eden begged. "There has to be some mistake, there has to be a way to change things."

"That chance passed long ago as of now this is the road of your future." Christmas Future said to Eden as Ninetails nodded.

"You can make things right in the past/present though." Jenny told Eden.

"That's right." Felicity nodded.

The Pokemon agreed.

"Please, please," Eden begged. "Just give me another chance."

Ninetails looked up to Christmas Future. "I think she has learned her lesson, Mistress."

Christmas Future nodded as she used her magic to send Eden and the others back to her house. The little girls and their Pokemon were in the guest bed as the sun was slowly coming up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Girls, wake up, it's morning!" Eden smiled as she opened the door.

"Ms. Starling, it's too early!" Jenny groaned groggily.

"Yeah, we'll wake up when we're good and ready." Estelle added.

"Go back to sleep, Ms. Starling." Felicity finished.

Eden frowned and then left them to go back to sleep.

"Wait, a minute!" Jenny then woke up.

"What're we saying?" Estelle asked.

"Who cares if we're tired?!" Felicity finished.

The three girls then ran out in a happy blur. " **IT'S CHRISTMAS!** "

"I knew you girls would realize it soon." Eden smiled.

Teddy and the other Pokemon soon rushed out happily with the girls.

"Would you girls like to join me in some Christmas shopping?" Eden asked as she was instantly full of Christmas spirit.

"We'd love to." Estelle smiled.

Teddy soon caught the scent of something and went over to see an old box.

"Come on, Teddy, we're going shopping!" Estelle smiled, then looked around. "Teddy?"

Teddy smiled as he came to the box to check it out. He soon opened it to find an old Pokeball. It looked a little dusty and slightly patched up.

* * *

The girls got on their coats and Eden then went to see what was keeping Teddy.

"Whatcha got there, little fella?" Eden asked, but then gasped once she saw what he had. "Skitty..." she then whispered in shock. "It's been far too long."

Teddy soon handed the Pokeball to her.

"Thank you." Eden took the Pokeball.

Teddy smiled as he was hoping Eden would do the right thing about her long-lost Pokemon. Eden soon let out her long-lost Pokémon. The feline Pokemon jumped out and then tackled down Eden.

"No, no, don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Eden cried out.

The old Skitty then licked Eden's face as it was actually a playful tackle and not a harming one. And where Eden began to do something she hadn't done in years, laugh. This made the girls smile as Eden was finally having fun again and loved Christmas.

After a while, they did some Christmas shopping. Skitty smiled as she joined Eden in something for the first time in years.

"I've missed you so much." Eden told her Pokemon.

"I missed you more~" Skitty purred.

* * *

They all soon went to see the performers.

"Man, and I thought Eloise overdid it with Christmas shopping." Estelle said to herself.

Skitty was the first to get the door for Eden.

"Oh, thank you, Skitty." Eden smiled.

Skitty smiled back up to her trainer/mistress.

* * *

In the theater, the workers were working and looked a little miserable about it, but tried to make the best of it that they could.

"And Eden tells them to stop everything in 3, 2, 1." Estelle whispered.

"Stop! Stop the rehearsal, stop everything!" Eden called out after coming inside.

Maurice fell off his unicycle.

"Please don't fire us!" Freddy begged. "We're all here. Okay, yes, maybe we're a couple of minutes late, but-"

"Please, let us-" Ann started.

"Keep our jobs!" Nan finished.

"She's not firing any of you." Jenny assured them.

"It's Christmas," Eden announced with a smile. "I'm here to send you home to your families!"

"It's true!" The girls also smiled.

"But, you said-" Maurice spoke up.

"Well, forget what I said. I was crazy, I was wrong! Go! Go!" Eden replied.

"But Ms. Starling, don't you have presents for them first?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, that's right, wait, wait, stop!" Eden then replied. "Come back, I have presents, and a couple of little elves helped me deliver them!"

Skitty and Chuzzlewit then came out with elf hats.

"Aw! You two look so cute in those outfits." Estelle smiled.

Chuzzlewit looked humiliated while Skitty enjoyed it.

"I, of course, saved my shopping for the last minute, and, of course, everything was closed today, so I had to just grab what I had, but... Merry Christmas." Eden then told her employees.

"It was some stuff she could get at the last minute." Felicity said.

"I pitched in a little for pay from my allowance." Jenny smiled softly.

"And I added in a little magic." Estelle smiled as well.

"Also, if you would all like, I would like to sing for you all..." Felicity then decided, shuffling her foot slightly in shyness.

Everyone liked the sound of that.

"You sure, Felicity?" Jenny asked, surprised that even Felicity was getting the courage to sing in public.

"Oui... I am sure," Felicity confirmed. "Then how about you join moi, Jenny?" she then offered.

"Oh, m-me?!" Jenny stammered.

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"I... I don't know, I..." Jenny pouted.

Teddy pouted to her and gave puppy dog-like eyes with a whimper as he looked into her eyes.

Jenny tried to not to give in, but she couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes or the whimper. She then sighed in defeat. "All right... I'll sing." She soon got next to Felicity who was ready to sing.

* * *

There was a melodic tune heard and then the girls sang We Wish You a Merry Christmas as Eden gave presents to the others.

"Sk-Skitty?!" Catherine looked down in surprise to Eden's Pokemon.

"I finally found her, she was in her Pokeball in an old box." Eden said.

"I'm so glad you two are together again, Nell will be so pleased." Catherine smiled to her old friend.

"I know he will." Eden smiled.

"I was wrong about you, Eden," Maurice smiled. "You're one of the good ones. Merci."

Skitty nodded, still so full of energy. Eden then handed Freddy a note as a part of his present. Freddy took the letter and looked through it.

"Now for Catherine." Estelle said.

"Eden, I-" Catherine sounded nervous.

"Catherine, I know for a fact you've been working on another show behind my back." Eden replied.

"Please let me explain..." Catherine sounded anxious now.

"And we think it's wonderful." Estelle smiled.

Catherine looked surprised.

"I want to go with you to see the kids perform," Eden smiled to her oldest friend. "I understand I might have a couple of fans at the orphanage."

"You do, but how do you know about the orphanage?" Catherine replied.

"Let's just say a friend told us." Jenny said.

"Come on, let's hurry." Eden suggested.

"Yeah!" Felicity nodded before she saw Freddy's reaction to his present.

"Yes, yes!" Freddy cheered.

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked.

"I guess he liked his Christmas present." Eden smiled.

"Sounds like it." Estelle smiled too.

* * *

Nell came out of her Pokeball and gasped happily to see Skitty. "Skitty!" he then smiled as he went up to her.

"Nell!" Skitty came back to her fellow Pokemon.

The two then nuzzled each other which made everyone look in cute awe.

"You evolved into an Ariados." Skitty smiled.

"You haven't changed though." Nell pouted.

"Well, I've been in my Pokeball the whole time." Skitty said.

"I was hoping that was just a rumor." Nell replied.

"It's fine, as long as we're together now." Skitty soothed.

"I have an idea, what if we make Eden a special surprise guest?" Felicity asked.

"That's a great idea!" Jenny cheered.

"I agree." Eden said.

Eden and Catherine shared a laugh together for the first time in years.

They were now on their way to the orphanage. And where the girls and Pokémon and Chuzzlewit were going to come along.

"I think I'll sing in public now..." Jenny decided. "I sang for Chuckie's dad's and Kimi's mom's wedding."

"You sure did." Estelle smiled.

"I guess I can sing for a crowd..." Jenny sighed.

"I hear you're the best singer in your school." Felicity agreed.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

Jenny smiled shyly.

* * *

They were soon at the orphanage. The orphans were just finishing up singing Joy to the World. And where the children were going to get a special guest. The crowd cheered for the orphans.

"That was amazing, everyone. Thank you so much, but we're not done quite yet," Catherine smiled to the kids. "I've brought you a special Christmas present. A special guest I thought you might want to meet. Special guest?"

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Eden suddenly appeared.

Skitty came out next to her trainer. The orphans gasped in surprise to see Eden Starling right in front of them. Eden soon walked up to them. Skitty walked with her of course.

"Tammy?" Eden asked the blonde-haired girl.

"You know my name!" Tammy gasped.

Eden smiled and then hugged her.

"I want a hug too!" the boy pouted.

Eden soon gave a group hug to all of the orphan children. "Oh, Elizabeth, Jacob, Edmund," She smiled to all the orphans and decided to do something nice for each and every one of them. "You were all incredible! I'm so happy to be a part of your Christmas. Ooh, and I have a special present for you all. I am going to personally adopt this place. Anything you need, new furniture, toys, books... Anything and everything. I just want you to come directly to me, and I will make sure you have it. I want these children to have the best."

This made the children cheer in response as this was the best Christmas ever for them.

"She certainly has learned her lesson." Teddy smiled.

"I'm stunned, there are no words." the orphanage head replied as she appeared to be standing next to a Jigglypuff and Chansey.

"A Jigglypuff and a Chansey." Estelle smiled.

"It's like Nurse Joy." Felicity agreed.

"Yes, my best Pokemon," the orphanage head smiled. "Chansey helps me nurse the children if they're unwell and Jigglypuff helps them sleep soundly if they have a rough night."

"By letting her use 'Sing', right?" Estelle smiled.

"Of course, but I have to be careful I don't listen too, otherwise I'll fall asleep too early when I have to do work." the orphanage head chuckled.

"This is the greatest Christmas ever!" Tammy smiled. "God bless us, everyone!"

The other orphans cheered in agreement with her.

"You're incredible," Catherine said to Eden. "Where did all of this come from?"

Nell was surprised by this kindness from Eden.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Eden smiled to Catherine. "Just trust that it had a lot to do with you. Thank you."

"Thank you for giving me my friend back." Catherine replied.

Eden soon hugged Catherine. The orphans cheered again and so did the Pokemon.

* * *

"We did it, Mama!" Teddy smiled to Estelle.

"We sure did." Estelle smiled back.

The girls and Pokemon cheered as they made everything right in the end as they should. And where they soon heard a horse-drawn carriage coming. Freddy smiled and waved as he was the driver.

'Perhaps now he'll have the chance.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Ladies." Freddy greeted.

"Freddy, you're driving us?" Catherine asked.

"It would be my greatest honor... but first, sometime when it's not Christmas and we're not going off to visit your family, I was wondering if I might... if I could have the pleasure of... That is... If I could have... The honor of..." Freddy stammered.

"Freddy, are you asking me out on a date?" Catherine smiled.

"Yes." Freddy admitted sheepishly.

"I'd love to." Catherine smiled.

"YES!" Freddy cheered out of victory.

Estelle smiled, but she still felt sad as she didn't have a significant other like her brothers. The Pokemon could see Chuzzlewit eating something in the bag. Eden laughed at that and pet her cat. After he ate the food, his belly was full. Skitty giggled to Chuzzlewit.

* * *

Eden soon looked to Estelle and where she had an idea for who would take care of Skitty from now on. Teddy and Skitty giggled and playfully ran as they played with the other Pokemon.

"You know, Estelle; Skitty will need a new Pokemon trainer who will have plenty of energy to play with her." Eden said.

"Oh, ma'am, I couldn't take your Pokemon." Estelle replied.

"Please, I insist, take her as a present and so then you won't ever forget this day." Eden said as she gave Estelle Skitty's Pokeball.

"Oh, thank you," Estelle replied, taking the Pokeball. "Merry Christmas, Ms. Starling."

"Merry Christmas, children from the future." Eden winked.

Estelle gasped, but then smiled.

"You knew?" Felicity asked.

"After that visit by those three ghosts, yes." Eden nodded.

The girls then smiled to each other as Estelle's shoes began to glow.

"Looks like it's time we go back home." Estelle said.

"Aww..." Jenny pouted.

"Come on, Jennivere," Felicity replied. "There'll be other adventures."

"I guess so." Jenny sighed.

The Pokemon soon rushed over to their trainers and where Skitty and Eden said goodbye after she told her where she would be going. Eden and Skitty shared a rather tearful goodbye, but it was for a good cause. Skitty soon comes over to Estelle as her new Pokémon trainer. Estelle smiled as she held out her arms to the feline Pokemon. Skitty smiled back and then jumped into Estelle's arms with glee. They were sent back to the present just as Barbie was finishing up the story for Kelly and the girls were then sent back to the present.


	12. Chapter 12

"Great story as always, Barbie." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, Estelle." Barbie smiled back.

Estelle smiled back.

"So Kelly, shall we go to the ball?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kelly smiled.

The girls and Pokemon cheered in response.

"Oh, Estelle, I never knew you had a Skitty." Kelly noticed the newest Pokemon of the bunch.

"Oh, Ms. Starling gave her to me." Estelle said.

"She did...?" Kelly replied in surprise.

"These are very special shoes, Kelly." Estelle pointed to her shoes from dance class.

"So your shoes from dance class can be able to turn into any kind of shoes?" Kelly asked with a smile to her best friend.

"And they take me into Barbie's stories." Estelle nodded.

"How long have they done that?" Kelly asked.

"Last Christmas when we did The Nutcracker." Estelle replied with a smile.

"Ohh, yeah..." Kelly smiled in memory.

"How time flies..." Estelle sighed.

"Come on, let's go to the Christmas Ball." Jenny said.

"Yeah, before they start wonder where we are." Felicity agreed.

"Barbie?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, Kelly?" Barbie looked to her little sister.

"That snow globe that Catherine gave Eden, the one that Eden said she'd pass down to her children, is that the same snow globe?" Kelly asked. "Are we related to Eden? Did this story really happen?"

"What do you think?" Estelle smiled as Skitty was there in the flesh.

"Oh, I'm fairly certain myself." Skitty chuckled.

"Well, if Skitty was from the story, then it must be real." Kelly smiled.

"Yes, it would seem so." Barbie agreed.

Kelly was then about to give her sister her snow globe back.

"No, no, Kelly, it's yours now." Barbie smiled down.

"Really?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"For keeps," Barbie nodded sincerely. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

A young woman soon comes into the room. "Okay, so I'm at this crazy, amazing charity Christmas Ball, I'm looking everywhere for my girls, and you're still here?" the young woman then said.

"Hey, Nikki," Barbie smiled to her friend. "Sorry, we're just running a little late, but I think we're ready now. Are we?"

"Yeah, we are." Kelly nodded excitedly.

"We sure are." Estelle added.

"Come on, let's go have the best night ever!" Jenny cheered.

"Yeah!" The others also cheered.

"Wait 'til you see the ball, it's so cool." Nikki smiled as she came downstairs with them.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Skitty smiled.

"Everyone's dancing and having so much fun, and they're getting tons of donations for the hospital." Nikki smiled.

Kelly suddenly had an idea. "You think maybe I could give something? " she then asked. "I have some allowance saved up."

"I think that would be amazing, Kelly." Barbie approved of her sister's decision.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"I'll of the same." Jenny agreed as she had a pretty big allowance since she was a rich kid.

"Me three." Estelle smiled.

They then went downstairs and were now ready for the Christmas Ball. And where nothing would get in their way.

* * *

The ball had a lot of food, fun, games, and dancing and it turned out a lot better than Kelly thought that it would. Atticus and Mo smiled as they talked with George and Margaret, very happy to know them especially since Barbie was a great influence on their kids. And where almost everyone they knew was there. The kids smirked as they sat at their own table with Kelly as they saw Barbie talking with Ken under the mistletoe.

"Looks like they need a little help with noticing where they are standing under." Akito whispered.

"I'm sure they'll find out eventually." Kelly smirked to her big sister.

"We might as well help them out." Vincent whispered.

Vulpix came under the table and pushed Vincent toward Jenny.

"Hey!" Vincent gasped.

Skitty seemed to do the same thing to Jenny. The two soon blushed as they seemed to be in the same situation as Barbie and Ken.

"Oh, that's so adorable." Barbie cooed to Jenny and Vincent.

"It sure is." Ken smiled.

They soon saw Mismagius float up to them and then saw her float above them to see that they were standing under mistletoe. The two blushed and then shared a kiss together. Vincent and Jenny soon did the same thing.

"Your brother and Jenny are so cute together." Kelly told Estelle.

"Yeah... Cute... Like Akito and Ash's sister..." Estelle agreed. "Or Felicity with Mrs. Potts's son, Chip."

"And soon you'll have your own lover." Felicity said to Estelle.

Estelle sighed, she was just tired of waiting for that to happen, she just wanted it to happen already. Eloise even had a boyfriend now who was three years older than her and she's only six!

* * *

Later on, it was about time to go home, Estelle was on her way, but she had to use the bathroom first, when she came out of the stall to wash her hands, she looked up to her reflection before it became her Aunt Twilight with a proud smile on her face.

"Hi, Aunt Twilight." Estelle greeted with a smile.

"Hello, my dear Estelle," Twilight smiled back. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of what you did with the others for helping out Eden."

"It was a pleasure." Estelle smiled.

"You remind me so much of a younger me." Twilight smiled back.

"Oh, Aunt Twilight, how'd you get so patient until you met Uncle Flash?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't interested in colts or stallions before I met him actually." Twilight replied.

"Really?" Estelle asked, confused.

"I was more focused on my studies," Twilght told her. "Now Estelle, I know you feel lonely and sad because everyone else has someone but you, but trust me, it shouldn't be a big bother, just do edgy you love and someday, you'll find that special somepony."

"You're right, I guess I just needed my favorite aunt to tell me that." Estelle smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll meet this guy," Twilught promised. "Just be sure to bring him to visit sometime and Spike says if he breaks your heart, Spike will break his face."

"I'll make sure that the guy I meet is the right guy." Estelle said.

"I'm sure you will," Twilight nodded before hugging the girl. "Merry Christmas, Estelle."

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Aunt Twilight." Estelle smiled and hugged the lavender alicorn back.

Twilight soon vanished back to Equestria. Estelle wiped her eyes and then smiled as she came out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Come along, dear," Mo smiled to her daughter. "We better get home. It's way past your bedtime."

"Okay." Estelle smiled.

Mo took Estelle's hand as it was now time to go home and where they all soon went home.

 ** _Happy Holidays from our families to yours_**


End file.
